


Ambushed

by Tobi83



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi83/pseuds/Tobi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comes between Preposterous and propositions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

Gill was washing her hands at the bathroom sink when Rachel emerged, doing her zip up as she left the cubicle as usual. Gill fought the urge to roll her eyes…seriously, there were times when it felt like she was working with a group of people Sammy’s age.

Rachel looked over to her as she turned the tap on “have you asked her yet?”

Gill blinked and glanced around the small bathroom. “Asked who what…and are you crazy? she hissed.

“Obviously you already know ‘who’ or you wouldn't be asking about my mental stability, and of course not. I did check we were alone before opening my trap.” Rachel looked vaguely hurt “I did say you could trust me.”

Gill rolled her eyes but held up placating hands all the same “No, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Rachel raised her eyebrow, scepticism clear on her face.

“Really. I’m sorry…I didn't think you’d really be bandying it about.” Gill added exasperatedly “And no, I haven’t.”

“Why?”

“Would you believe lack of opportunity?” she asked as she pulled out a paper towel and started drying her hands, her back to Rachel.

“No, actually. I wouldn't. Do I have to dial the number for her myself?”

“I am a grown woman…and your Di…” Gill began turning back to face the woman.

“No. Don’t pull rank on me on this one. I know it makes you uncomfortable, but unless you ask her you’re going nowhere.” Rachel muttered softly. “Gill…its okay. It’s okay to be nervous, but there are nerves and there’s just not doing anything about it. What’s the worst that will happen?”  
Gill shrugged.

“Worst case she’ll say no, but probably be really flattered. A bit surprised perhaps…or maybe not. I know I’d be flattered if you…asked…me…” Rachel trailed off uncomfortably.

Gill raised an eyebrow “you would…”

“Well yeah Boss, I would. Any idiot with only two brain cells would be flattered if you asked them, seriously though, at the prospect of proper screwing up my career, I’d be very flattered. Reckon Julie would be too, even if she ends up not being into you…still can’t see why she’d say no though, really.”

Gill put her head in her hands “For god’s sake. I…”

“Um…boss?” asked Rachel tentatively.

“I feel like a bloody teenager.” Gill lifted her head from her hands. “Is it always like this?” she asked plaintively.

“Dunno, suppose so, yes.”

“Not helpful DC Bailey.” Muttered Gill.

“Sorry. Didn't realise ‘helpful’ was meant to be my role this time. Wish you’d tell me at the start, so I’d make less of a tit of myself.”


End file.
